Love Will Always Find A Way
by HopelesslyDevine
Summary: When Kagome discovers her worst fear has come true, she comes up with a plan to get Inuyasha, but when feelings turn out to be true, what will she do? Who will be there to help her along the way? Rated M for future content and language and Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

Here is Chapter 1, Hope you like it. Um Disclaimer: I dont own anything really i just wrote this story, the charatcers belong to Inuyasha's producers and all those important people.

Well Hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The crackling of the campfire reached a black haired miko's ears as she drowned in her thoughts. It was two night before the new moon and Inuyasha was no where in sight.

"Probably with that dead clay pot." Kagome hissed quietly to her self.

Apparently she hadn't been as quiet as she assumed she was because an orange haired kitsune child began to stir before her. "K-Kagome?" Shippo asked, getting up and stretching his tiny arms above his head.

"Sorry Shippo I didn't mean to wake you." Kagome stated, running a hand through her thick raven hair, a heavy sigh dragging out of her lungs.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked, padding over to her softly, plopping down in her lap.

"Just that Inuyasha has run off like a mangy dog to be with Kikyo again." Clearly it was bothering her enough to cause her eyes to begin to water.

"Dont cry Kagome... You can do better than Inuyasha.." Shippo stated, trying to comfort the girl who had become more and more like his mother everyday they spent together.

"Thanks Shippo. Im going to go for a walk though. Want to come?" She offered, her voice calm once again.

"Yeah!" Shippo said with a grin, leaping into her waiting arms.

"Then lets be off." She replied as she began to walk out of the hut, down a trail all the while humming softly because she sense the flare of fright coming from the fox child's aura.

"Ka-Kagome?" Shipped spoke, a shiver crawling down his spine as he sensed someone who they both knew all to well.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the seemingly frightened kitsune.

"Its Inuyasha.. And.. And Kikyo.." He answered quietly, pointing in the direction of their vibrant auras.

Kagome had not even seen the couple's auras until Shippo had pointed it out. "Shall we go see what they're up to?" She asked, a playful grin pulling at her lips.

At the thought of spying, Shippo grinned before exclaiming, "Okay!"

Turning towards the Hanyou's and dead Miko's auras, Kagome strolled silently forward. Eventually, as they neared, Kagome got down on her hands and knees, crawling up to hide behind a large bush with Shippo.

A soft moan met her ears and she quickly clasped a hand around Shippo's eyes, her hear squeezed as attempted to prepare herself for what she was about to witness.

Despite how much she tried to convince herself she could take it, she was not ready for the sight she saw. Sweat covered skin sliding against anothers in a passionate scene of love making.

A silent gasp was torn from her now heaving chest as she watched Inuyasha drag his claws down Kikyo's cold bare skinned back. 'Why am i watching this?' She thought to herself, screaming in her head, 'Look away you fool!'. Kagome urged herself inside to retreat, but her feet remained frozen to the spot, but when Inuyasha called out Kikyo's name, that was all it took.

Like a bullet from a gun, Kagome turned and ran, silent sobs raking through her fragile body. Several times she almost tripped, but that didnt slow her down.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, racing after the crying girl. "Kagome!"

Kagome had burst into Kaede's village and collapsed, falling onto her knees, sobbing loudly. "Why? Why was I not good enough?" She repeated over and over again to herself, curling her knees to her chest as if trying to hold herself together.

Shippo saw her fall and quickly raced to get Sango and Miroku. "Sango!" The kitsune screeched as he entered the hut.

"W-what's wrong shippo?" The demon slayer asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes, then glanced around, noting Kagome's absence. "Where's Kagome?" She asked, standing and reaching out for her weapon.

"She's outside! Come on!" The fox child cried, racing from the hut to the crying Miko on the ground.

"Oh Kagome.." Sango cooed softly, jogging over to her best-friend, instantly falling to the ground and pulling the broken girl into her arms for a comforting embrace, her Hiraikotsu falling to the ground next to her. "Shh..." She soothed, softly rubbing the blubbering girl's back. "Who did this? What happened?"

Shippo had disappeared to go back and get Miroku, who was now stumbling outside and walking over hurriedly, casting worried glances at them.

Finally Kagome mustered up enough strength to speak through her tears. "I..Inu.. Inuyasha.. He's with... Kikyo.." And then her crying began all over again, sobs shaking her entire frame like she was a meer flower in a hurricane. Sango, however, stood up grabbing her large boomerrang for a weapon off the ground, she knew exactly what Kagome had seen.

"That Bastard! I'll Kill Him For This!" She roared.

* * *

><p>I hoped You Liked the First Chapter. Im New at This So Please leave Pointers in Your Reviews And ill do my best to Listen :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter Two. I'll try to upload another chapter soon, but i cant guarantee that it'll be before friday. School and Sports is heavy atm, but ill sure try. I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"That bastard!" I'll Kill Him!" Sango roared.

Gripping her Hiraikotsu, she dashed off into the forest, calling for her trusted companion, Kilala, and having her transform into her much larger form. The demon slayer hopped up onto the Twin-tailed's back and stated, "Find that lousy dog."

Doing as she was instructed, Kilala flew in the direction of the once great miko and hanyou.

Inuyasha has just pulled on the pants of his red outfit when a loud screech of a roar filled the air followed by the familiar sound of wood being sliced clean in half.

Looking up Inuyasha almost froze, but recovered quick enough tp spring into action.

"Kikyo get down!" He shouted, causing her to turn, not understanding what he was panicking about, "What? Wh-" She was asking when she was cut off by the half-breed's body collided with her own, a giant boomerang slicing the air just meer inches above them.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha snarled, standing to glare at their attacker, but was stunned at whom he saw. "S-Sango..?" Was all he got out when the enraged demon slayer charged.

"You mangy mutt! How could you be such a lieing pig?" She yelled and swung her over-sized weapon at him, growling in annoyance when he jumped away, avoiding her attack.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha yelled back at her, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga as he spoke and then leaped at her.

As Inuyasha was about to bring his blade down on Sango, who prepared herself by thrusting the Hiraikotsu into the air above her for protection, an arrow drenched in miko power sailed through the air, connecting with the giant sword, transforming it back into its rusty state.

"What the..?" Inuyasha mumbled and looked up to see Kagome.

"No one tried to hurt Sango." Was all she said before bending down and picking up Shippo. Beginning to walk away she paused, "We'll be off." Then she continued on her way, Sango getting up from her kneeling position to watch them go.

Turning around and clenching her fists, Sango screamed, "You are such a pathetic, disgusting waste of space!" Turning around, she stormed away, but to the hut and Miroku.

As Kagome was walking, the gears in her head began to turn. "Shippo?"

"Yeah?" The small child looked up curiously.

"I need to come up with some sort of plan to get Inuyasha back. For him to pick me. I.. I Love Him.." She whispered quietly.

Shippo sighed seeing the tears well in her eyes, "I know Kagome..." He said and began to think aloud. "We could always go to Koga? Since he'd be more than happy to have you as company.." He said, turning his thoughts into a suggestion, knowing how jealous Inuyasha already was of the wolf demon, and was trying to imagine how badly he'd explode if Kagome was staying with Koga.

"No.. I don't want him to get hurt, he'd a good friend.. He truly is." Kagome replied, sighing deeply. "We'll need someone who'll made Inuyasha go insane with jealousy, even more than Koga would be able to cause."

Shippo nodded and thought long and hard, well as long and hard as a child his age could. When no one came to mind he sighed, "I don't know who..." He mumbled in defeat, finally giving up.

Kagome nodded and sighed along with him, then proceeded to sit down, her back leaning against the trunk of a tree. She was so deep in thought she didn't sense the demons heading her way.

Suddenly a black hair girl around the age of seven burst from the bushes at blazing speed, her breath coming jagged pants. Screaming at the top of her lungs the young child screeched, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Kagome's head snapped up at the shout and gasped at who she saw, "Rin?"

The young girl recognized the miko and sprinted over, launching herself into her, "Please help me!" She begged, looking up all teary-eyed.

Kagome didn't get a chance to answer when the demons chasing Rin flew from the bushes at them, roaring like starving lions.

Instantly the miko flung up a barrier to shield the three of them, but was struggling to do so.

As she continued to struggle to fend off the attacking demons, Kagome's panic began to show. Sweat beaded her forehead as she concentrated rather hard to protect Rin and Shippo.

'They are two innocent lives, Kagome!' It was this thought that caused the young priestess to turn her barrier into a weapon, and she sent the now powerful wall into the attacking demons, turning them into ash where they were.

Panting, Kagome turned and knelt before Rin, knowing for now that they were safe. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she then demanded, "Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked Chapter 2, i accept all criticism and will take everything you've got to give, so dont be shy. Hope you like it and come back for more!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about another short chapter, until the end of Chapter 5 they are all going to be a bit shorter. Chapter 4 is the shortest, which is why ill try to upload 4 and 5 on the same day. Im trying to work harder to make the chapter's longer. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Please Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Tell me what happened." Kagome demanded softly.

Rin sniffed, wiped her eyes free of tears then spoke. "Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken left, but told me and AhUn to wait in the valley where we were at. while they were gone, a bunch of demons attacked us. AhUn was fighting them, I turned and ran to find help, but some of the demons saw and followed me."

Kagome smiled gently and then gently squeezed ehr arm in comfort, "Let's go back to this valley and get AhUn." She suggested, seeing that the child was shaken up badly, and nearing tears. Picking up Shippo, Kagome allowed Rin to grasp her hand and lead her to the valley where they found the two-headed dragon finishing off the rest of the demons.

"AhUn!" Cried the young girl, who ran from the miko's side to the dragon.

Kagome was smiling at them when the dragon finally noticed her presence and let out a deafening roar, looking like he was about to tear her to pieces. Without hesitation, Rin chimed in quietly, trying to calm the dragon, "No AhUn. Kagome helped me.."

AhUn watched the young priestess for a moment, then walked up to her, rubbing both his massive heads against her gently in a silent 'thanks'.

Kagome smiled wider, but then heard him groan out in pain, wincing as he did. It was then that she noticed several gaping gashes on the large dragon's side. Gasping at the sight, she set shippo down and said lowly, "Shippo stay here with them."

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked, his voice full of worry.

"To go get my bag and my bow." She answer calmly.

"Be careful." The kitsune kit whispered to her, his features doused in worry.

Trying to ease his worry the tiniest bit, Kagome bent down and kissed his forehead, "I will." She said, and ruffled his hair before getting up and sprinting towards Kaede's village. When she neared, she slowed to a walk and slowly made her way to the hut she and her friend's used to stay in. Peaking in quietly, she glanced around. Well it looked empty.

"I'll just grab my stuff and go.." She mumbled quietly to herself, grabbing her large yellow pack, slipping the straps over her shoulders, then was reaching for her bow when an old voice called out, "Kagome, child is that you?"

Kagome turned to Kaede, who'd walked in to retrieve her own bow and arrows, then said quietly, "Yes.. Yes it is Kaede."

"Were you just going to go without saying goodbye?" The old woman asked kindly.

"I was just trying to get in and get out before Inuyasha caught my scent and came for me.." She replied softly, her eyes locking on the ground below her feet, which really was not that interesting.

"I see.. Shall i tell Sango and Miroku that you bid them farewell?" The kind lady asked, noting the sad tone the miko was speaking with.

"Yes, but tell them not to worry and that we will see each other again soon enough." And with that, Kagome turned and quickly disappeared through the entrance of the hut, leaving the small village behind as she raced back to help AhUn.

When she arrived she sent Shippo to go get some cool water while she instructed Rin to keep AhUn as calm as possible.

Dipping a cloth into the cool contents of the bucket of water Shippo had returned with and ringing it out, she began to clean the blood from around the wound. After that she applied an ointment to help fight off infection, then began to bandage it.

When she was down, she studied her work for a moment before approving it, then she gave the two children and the two-headed dragon some snacks before sitting against AhUn's other side, exhausted from the days events. Her eyes began to flutter shut as she began to pass out, until eventually her head slumped to the sighed a bit, acknowledging her unconsciousness. She had not even thought about how the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, would react to her.

As Kagome slept, Rin and Shippo followed her example falling into a snooze short after the miko, awaiting the taiyoukai's return, which came sooner then they had been expecting.

Kagome's breathing was deep, showing just how gone in slumber she was, when a tall shadow passed over her slim form, but she didn't even twitch unlike Shippo and Rin who woke up instantly. Shippo looked up wide eyed and frightened, then turned and gave Kagome's arm a shake, trying to wake her up. When she groaned softly about five more minutes and shifted a bit, Shippo shook her harder, but it was the fear wafting off him that alerted her enough to cause her to sit up. she rubbed her eyes, then realized something was blocking the sun, and slowly her eyes traveled up. Blinking in shock her mouth parted and her voice squeaked out of her lungs. "Hi."

* * *

><p>Once again, I hope you Enjoyed Chapter 3. Please Review! Remember Chapter 4 is going to be really short, and im sorry about it. Hope you keep reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

****Well here is Chapter 4, im soooo soo soo Sorry about it being so short. I'll add Chapter 5 as soon as possible and i promise Chapter 6 and up should be longer. Anyways. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Hi."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the black haired, brown eyed miko, who's aura had suddenly shifted from peaceful and calm to shocked and terrified once her eyes had laid upon him.

"Why are you here wench?" Jaken basically screeched, the toads eyes narrowed.

"Uh... I.. I.." She tried to speak but no words came.

"Answer me!" Jaken snapped out of anger. While waiting for the mortal girl to answer, he studied her. Something was off about her. The priestess seemed to be sad, and also, why was she here and not with his idiotic brother, Inuyasha?

Before Jaken could blow up on Kagome, Rin came to the rescue.

"She helped me!" The small child's claim caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"What do you mean?" His cold, emotionless voice sent the fine hairs along Kagome's arms to a stand.

"AhUn and I got attacked by demons. While AhUn was fighting, I ran away but was being chased. The Kagome saw me and fought them off, then we came back and she helped AhUn's injuries." Rin explained in a rush.

"I see..." The Lord of the West stated. "I suppose to you, I am in your debt." He grumbled, unhappy about this. He may be a demon, but he had enough dignity to admit when he owed someone, even a mere human, for something.

"N-no.. No.." Kagome quickly said, her head shaking along with her words.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, "Tell me wenc-" He was cut off by an annoyed Kagome.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Not 'wench'." She said carefully, her tone sharp, but the edge quickly faded by the look he gave her.

"Right. Well... Kagome.. Why aren't you with my half-breed brother?" He asked, watching as her frame began to shake.

"He um.. I'm done with how he treats me.." She answered in a whisper, keeping ehr eyes locked on the ground at her feet.

Rin watched tears roll down from Kagome's eyes, "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said quietly, pulling on his pant leg.

Looking down, the demon lord replied with a simple, "Hmm?"

"Could.. Could she stay with us?" The small girl asked quietly, looking up with big pleading eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the quiet girl and sighed inwardly, 'Why can't I just say no to Rin?' He thought to himself.

"Fine." He growled out through a clenched jaw. He turned and gripped AhUn's rein's, helping him up and began to walk away, Jaken following without a word or protest.

"Come on Kagome." Rin said, and with a grin, took the priestess by the hand and lead her after the taiyoukai, Shippo leaping onto Kagome's shoulder before she was to far away.

"Kagome I've figured out our plan." He announced this by whispering in her ear, grinning like he was a kid in a candy shop.

Kagome just shook her head gently, tears welling then falling down her face as she walked. At this moment, any thought of happiness seemed hopeless, but Shippo refused to back down, silently swearing he'd see to Kagome's happiness eventually.

* * *

><p>Well thats the end to Chapter 4. Review! :D Hope you Liked it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

****And her is Chapter 5. Hope you like it, sorry i didn't get it up last night, i was busier then i originally thought. Please Review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

As they walked, Shippo watched the sun begin to fall below the tree line, shadowing them in darkness. "Kagome?" He whispered quietly, gripping her shirt tightly in his tiny hands.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome whispered back, one arm around Shippo, while her empty hand was against AhUn's side.

"Don't lag behind. I don't want to be left out here." He said, it was a comment about how earlier when they were walking and she began to grow tired, and in the process almost got left behind. If it hadn't been for AhUn, who'd turned back and nudged her onward, they would have been left in the forest.

Now, though, she was walking, leaning against the two-headed dragon, her eyes drooping, "O-okay Shippo.." She whispered, yawning afterwards.

Finally she gave in and crawled up onto the dragon's back. Since Rin had her arm's looped around Ah's neck, Kagome wrapped one of her arms around Un's neck and the other around Shippo, holding him close to her. Soon the miko and fox child were sound asleep.

Meanwhile an old priestess was explaining to a demon slayer, a monk and a half-demon that the miko they were worried about was out on her own in the forest with the kitsune kit.

"WHAT?" Shouted Inuyasha, slamming his fist into the floor. "You just let her go?" He exclaimed unhappily, his voice clearly showed how distressed he truly was about this.

"Yes. After i saw the broken look in her eyes and the way she was holding herself, I couldn't bare to make her stay. To make her unhappy. If ye had more of a heart this wouldn't have happened." Kaede explained, giving Inuyasha a look that only caused the angered hanyou to grow even more upset.

"Yeah! If you had any sense at all, you would have chosen the live, warm soul that truly loved you over some cold, dried up clay pot who borrows other dead women's souls." Sango hissed, allowing the sharp tone of her whisper slice through him

"She is not-" He stopped mid sentence and sighed, failing to defend the woman he 'loved'. "You don't know her." Was all he could come up with.

"And nor do I want to." Sango shot back, getting up and walking to the back of the hut and laying down, running her fingers through Kilala's soft fur.

"Does she really think that lowly of me?" Came the voice of no one other than the dead miko herself.

Before anyone could answer her, Sango had risen, stormed over to the dead priestess, glaring at her with eyes that were like two hurricanes, before she raised her right hand and flung it through the air, her palm connecting with the other woman's face.

Everyone was stunned as Sango slapped Kikyo, even Inuyasha, who was just sitting there wide eyed and shocked, failed to come to her rescue.

Leaning closer to her, Sango spoke in a growl, "First, never EVER speak to someone else about me like I wasn't there when truthfully I'm barely five feet away." Turning around Sango began to walk away, then paused, looking over over her shoulder at Kikyo, "And yes. I do think that lowly of you." With that Sango walked back to Kilala, laid down and closed her eyes to drift off. After that, no one said a single word about anything to each other.

Unaware of the fuss she was causing amoung her friend, Kagome continued to sleep on AhUn's back. Every now and then she'd mumble some random gibberish about something in her sleep before she'd grow quiet once more.

Once as she slept, she said, "The bunny took my pillow, but that's okay because its so... floofy." Then she had snored softly, then mumbled, "Sit." Before she started to snore softly once more. Her words had caused a pair of liquid gold eyes to fall on her, one eyebrow raised in humor.

'She truly is a strange creature.' Sesshoumaru thought, but only shook his head and turned back to the path he was taking, watching as the stone walls of his castle came into view, rising high into the night sky. 'Ah at last I am home.' He thought, and adjust the white pelt on his shoulder a bit as he walked, he wanted to go and sleep in his own bed, but first he;d have to get the girl and her kit a room but nevermind that it was no big matter really.

Sighing inwardly he began to think about all the paperwork he'd have to do as soon as he woke up the next morning, but maybe, just maybe, that with the strange miko around, things wouldn't be so dull. Maybe.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Chapter 5. Hoep you like it and please do Review! :) I'll have Chapter 6 up soon enough, and it should be a bit longer!<p>

Keep Those Review Coming!


	6. Chapter 6

****Here's Chapter 6! :D Hope you Enjoy it. And Remember to Review! The mroe Reviews i Get the more and faster i'll upload new Chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Kagome woke up the next morning looking around at her surroundings, stunned at what she was seeing. She began to panic when she did not recognize the stone walls. Right as she was about to freak out, memories of the night before drifted into her head, calming her.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, her voice causing the sleeping kit next to her to stir, but not wake.

'Red Sheets?' She thought to herself studying the sheet carefully, half expecting this all to be a dream.

She was about to lay back down and sleep some more when a soft knock came from the door.

Groaning softly in a quiet protest to being forced to get up and out of the bed, but she stumbled to the door, pulling it open, a young servant girl waiting for her to appear. "Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed me to tell you to get ready then come to the dining hall."

Once she was done speaking, the girl turned and disappeared down the hall. Shutting the door, Kagome padded over to her bag, getting a change of clothes before taking a bath, allowing the steaming waters to wash away all the dirt from the day before, but it was also a chance for her to cry.

Kagome's soft sobbing didn't go unnoticed by the slowly waking kitsune. Blinking his large green eyes, rubbing sleep from them after a minute, he called out. "Ka-Kagome?" Climbing out of the bet he walked over to the bathroom door and gently pushed it open peaking inside, then he called out again. "Kagome?"

"In here." She replied, splashing water gently to indicate her location in the steamy room.

"May I join you?" Shippo asked shyly, not knowing how she'd react since she was so hurt by the stupid hanyou they once had been friends with.

"Of course." Kagome answered, listening to him wade into the water and over to her. "Lets get you cleaned up." She said and began to bathe him.

When she has successfully rinsed all the shampoo and conditioner from their hair and the body wash from their forms, Kagome climbed out of the hot spring like bath, wrapping a towel around herself, then handed one to Shippo before exiting the room.

Putting on another uniform, she helped Shippo into a clean change of clothes as well, proceeding to towel dry both their hair afterwards.

"Ready?" She asked with a loving smile.

"Ready!" He exclaimed happily, and couldn't resist leaping into her arms and hugging her before backing up and grinning.

Grinning at his hug, she stood up, then picked him up, before leaving her room to wander the halls. "Hmm..." She mumbled quietly, searching for anyone who could direct them in the right direction.

Finally a loud crash startled her from her searching and she moved towards it, finding a servant picking up the broken pieces of a vase. Rushing over to help she said, "Here let me help you." And began to pick up the shattered pottery, handing them over to the young servant.

"Oh thank you!" The servant spoke, dipping his head a bit. 'She's beautiful.' He thought, then introduced himself, "Im Thane."

Kagome eyed this 'Thane' guy for a minute after he spoke. He was cute, a bit older than herself, he had brown hair which only made his green eyes seem brighter than what they actually were. "I'm Kagome." She finally replied after she'd studied him.

Thane grinned and straightened up, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He stated kindly bowing once more to her.

Blushing a bit Kagome fidgeted a bit, "Um... Oh! Do you know where is the dining hall or room thingy is?" She said, stumbling over her words.

Nodding, the servant turned, "Right this way." He responded, leading her down the hallway, his green haze traveling up her pale legs to her short uniform, 'What strange clothing...' he thought at first then green at his next thought, 'Not that I'm complaining...'

Kagome could feel his gaze on her, and she shifted Shippo in her arms a bit, showing how uncomfortable she was a bit.

Coming to a stop in front of two large, dark wooden doors, Thane took a moment before pushing one open and holding it open to let her in first before following quickly.

The priestess gasped at the large, brilliant room that drug out endlessly in front of her very eyes. The next thing she noticed was a tall, silver haired figure lounging in one of the throne like chairs.

"Lord." Than stated clearly, drawing to gold orbs to the miko, even though it was the servant boy who had spoken.

Sesshoumaru was about to speak when he caught Thane's approving gaze swoop up and down the slim priestess' frame. A growl caught in his throat and he had to force it down into dormancy, 'Why should i care?' Despite his thoughts, the growl eventually became to strong, and seeped out through his mouth, finally escaping. Catching the message, Thane bowed, "Good day My Lord... Kagome." He said before bolting from the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Sit." Sesshoumau commanded, the sharp edge in his tone sent her sinking into a chair instantly. He growled out at a servant, then sifted through the paperwork in front of him, a low rumbling in his chest showing his annoyance. 'Damn where is it?' He thought, but then paused, finding a pair of wide, frightened chocolate eyes peering at him. That's when he finally realized his rumbling had turned into a full out snarl.

Correcting himself, the snarling becoming silent once again, then he straightened the papers, waiting for her to speak.

Kagome had been overcome by fear, but it had dissolved, replaced by annoyance. "Why did you call me here?" She demanded softly.

"Well..." He began, but paused, before continuing, "I want to know what you hope to gain by staying here." His voice was low, calm, and even, it's deep tone sending shivers down her spine.

"Nothing. I just need a place to stay because i refuse to stay with Inuyasha any longer." She spoke carefully, watching him stand and stroll over.

"I don't like keeping mere mortals in my castle, but I'll allow you to stay, but stay out of my way." He growled, "Because you'll find things here can be a lot worse for you than when you were with my worth hanyou brother."

Turning he grabbed his papers and walked away, leaving her glued to her seat, but he stopped. "If you need something that none of my servants can provide, I'll be in my study or room." With that he exited, leaving her to her thoughts.

"What an arrogant ass!" She grumbled loudly, getting up and storming out the doors. She had gotten ready only to be threatened?

Clenching her jaw tightly, she set Shippo down and began to lead him through the palace. Finally she found the library and browsed the books 'til she found a decent book, then she and Shippo retreated into the gardens, sitting in the shade below a large tree, enjoying the light, cool breeze that was blowing around them.

"It's not so bad here." She told Shippo, her mind wandering to her plan to get Inuyasha to chose her. If she got his older brother to show feelings toward her, it'd prove to Inuyasha how much better she was than that dried up whore. Right?

Not realizing how selfish she was being, she and Shippo began to form a plan, that to them seemed flawless at the time, when truly it was anything but flawless.

* * *

><p>Hope you Enjoyed Chapter 6! Review And Get More Chapters Quicker in Return!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

****I am extremely sorry about my absence. I'll try to be more active and upload more chapters as frequently as possible. Do try to bare with me! Please Read, Review, and Stick with me on this! Thank you to all my constant viewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to keep up the Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study when a soft knock came from the door. "Come in." He growled out in frustration at being interrupted. The guard behind the door stepped in when he pushed it open, then bowed. "My Low, this has come for you." He said, holding out a letter. The demon lord took it, watching the guard fidget as he continued to just stand there. "What else?" When he spoke the guard sighed, then replied, "The girl slapped one of my men."

Raising an eyebrow in a flicker of amusement, the demon lord was now focusing all his attention on the guard before him. "I see. Send her to me." He instructed, giving the guard a look that did everything but audibly hiss.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." The flustered guard mumbled trying not to stutter, then turned and hurried away to get the miko.

As Sesshoumaru waited for her to arrive, he chuckled lowly, the sound was odd, but it fit. "She is a feisty one." He mumbled to himself then walked to the book shelf to entertain himself, growing annoyed at the fact that he had to wait.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kagome's loud scream tore him from his thoughts, an eyebrow rising when a loud thud followed her shrill voice.

"Stop struggling!" A slapping sound spilled into the room from the hallway followed by a whimper.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl as the guard drug Kagome in by her raven hair while she held the side of her face. The salty scent of tears filling his senses as he inhaled.

"Here's the wench." The guard announced, shoving the miko to the ground.

"Good. Now get out." Sesshoumaru ordered, walking to sit on the edge of his desk, watching as the guard left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The taiyoukai glared at the girl on the floor, curled into herself. "Get Up." He growled out the order.

Slowly Kagome sat up, her hair covering the right side of her face, which was the side she'd been holding.

The demon lord watched the girl in annoyance. 'Why won't she look me in the eye?' He thought, then spoke, "Let me see your face."

"No." Kagome answered, quickly shaking her head in response, her hand coming to her face out of instinct.

Bending down Sesshoumaru gripped her chin roughly, drawing a wince from her. 'Good' He thought and lifted her face so he could see it.

The sight he saw drew a growl from him. She had a black-eye and the side of her face was red and beginning to bruise.

Watching his eyes narrow and red begin to swirl in their depths, Kagome tried to back away, not succeeding at the task at all.

"What happened?" He demanded, wanting to know who had down this to her. Even though he hated every human that existed, except Rin of course, this miko was a guest a guest, plus he had a reputation as a lord to up hold.

Kagome sniffled a bit, wiped her tearing eyes with her hand then spoke in a rush. "I was laying beneath a tree in the shade, reading to Shippo, when one of your guards walked up and tugged on my skirt. I was polite enough and asked him to stop but then he grazed my thoigh with his knuckles," She paused, a sound of disgust rising in her throat, "Then i turned and hit him in the face." She finished with a gentle nod to cement her words.

"Then what?" The demon lord growled the questions.

Sighing she continued, "After i hit him, i scooped up Shippo and tried to walk away but he grabbed me by my elbow and hit me back, and proceeded to call me a disrespectful bitch." She mumbled the last part quietly.

"I see..." The taiyoukai rumbled out in displeasure.

Kagome saw the unhappy glint in his eyes and look on his face, and quickly begun to speak. "I know my clothes are strange, and believe me there is a good explanation for this, and I know I showed disrespect but I was surprised, and to be honest I was scared of what the guard might have done to me, but I am a quest here and no matter how much you hate me I do believe I deserve to be treated with a bit more respect." She finished, becoming frustrated by the time she stopped talking.

'She was scared?' He sighed knowing deep down that she was right, even if he hated to admit it. "I'll deal with the guard. Go to your room and I'll have a healer come and look at your bruises."

Nodding she turned to leave, but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"But Kagome I would recomend going through the wardrobe or closet for a kimono or somethin to avoid a situation like this."

Blushing she nodded, "I will." Then she hurried down the hall to her room.

Sesshoumaru was enraged at what had happened. 'How dare someone hit her!'

Walking to the door he barked, a group of servant coming to cluster around him. "Yes sir?"

"You two go fetch a healer and take them to Kagome's room. You two, "He pointed at another pair of servants, "Bring me the guard who hit Kagome."

"Yes sir." They replied all at once, bowed and parted to complete their assigned tasks.

Thane was one of the two who went to go get a healer for the miko, and was leading the elderly woman to Kagome's room.

Stopping outside the priestess' door he tapped on the door softly. When her soft 'come in' was heard, he pushed the door open. "Lady Kagome, the healer is here." He announced, stepping to the side to allow the healer to enter.

Kagome looked up to Thane again, the guy really was giving her the major willies. "Thank you." She said, nodding gently.

The old healer closed the door and walked over, "Let me see your face child." She said kindly.

Giving a nod, Kagome pushed back her hair, allowing the healer access to her bruised face.

"You poor thing. Tell me, where is this fox kit I was told about?" She asked.

"He's sleeping." She replied, letting the woman treat her injured face.

"Well my name is Roskara, if you or your young kit ever need help or just someone to talk to, I am usually in my chambers. Believe me, I know how rough life can be here in the palace." She murmured softly.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered, thankful that someone seemed to finally understand how she felt.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you liked this chapter. Ill keep up my work, and Will have another Chapter Up Soon as possible! Please Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

******And here is Chapter 8! :D I hope you enjoy it. I am not sure when i'll have Chapter 9 up, but hopefully soon! Keep holding on and Review! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

While Kagome was off with the healer, Sesshoumaru was pacing aggressively around in his study, waiting for the guard that hit Kagome to arrive. He didn't know why but the guard's action pissed him off, but it did.

The taiyoukai snarled loudly at the door, which still remained closed. He knew he couldn't just kill the man, but he would leave him with a warning, a warning which most would obey.

Finally a soft knock came from the door, and he growled out harshly, "Come in."

Slowly the door inched open, the red hair of a servant and then her wide blue eyes poked from behind the door. "L-lord, the guard is h-her."

Sesshoumaru forced the swirling red out from his eyes, trying not to frighten the young girl anymore than he already had. "Send him in."

Nodding the girl pushed the door completely open, stepping to the side to allow the guard inside. Once he had entered, she turned and hurried out the door, shutting it behind her.

"You called, My Lord?" The guard asked. He was a thickly built man with black hair, a bit of a beard growing as well. The lord almost smirked when he noticed the bruise around the mans eye.

"Tell me, how did you get that bruised eye?" The demon Lord asked, sounding unusually calm

"From that damned wench." The guard hissed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, showing his anger at the young miko.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, his hand snaking out quickly, gripping the man around his throat, the sound of sizzling flesh filling the room, followed by the mans tortured scream.

"AHHHHH!" The agonized cry bled out of the mans mouth as his skin was seared off by the taiyoukai's poisonous claws(or is it hand?o.o).

After a moment Sesshourmaru let the man go, bending low to where the guard had collapsed to the ground. "You'll need to teach yourself and your men some respect for the miko." Then after a sly smirk, the angered Lord singed the flesh off the mans wrists before having him finally removed from his sight.

Sesshoumaru was still growling viciously when a soft knock came from his door. "Come in." He hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes a swirl of gold and crimson.

Kagome's raven head poked around the door, her soft brown eyes widening as they locked with his vibrant red and gold orbs. "Uh.. I.. uh.." She began, but her voice and legs began to tremble violently.

The demon Lord frowned inwardly at himself for scaring her. Slowly the red dissolved form his eyes, leaving them their normal liquid gold color. "Come in." He said again, this time gently, his deep tone startling her out of her frightened trance.

Ever so slowly the young priestess stepped inside the study, the door clicking shut softly behind her. "Um.." Was all she managed to squeak out.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow in annoyance, but sat down on the edge of his desk. "Well spit it out already."

Again Kagome tried to get her thoughts out. "I didn't want to cause trouble, nor do i now. But it is still my duty to gather the jewel shards and bring down Naraku.."

The Lord of the West listened silently before he finally commented, "And you shall. I just need a few days to do some paperwork."

Nodding Kagome went to turn to leave, only to have him grip her wrist and spin her back around. She flinched at his touch at first, but then gasped when his clawed thumb gently caressed her bruised face.

"The healer see you yet?" He asked, his golden eyes dropping to gaze down at her lips. Hey he was a demon, but he was still a man, but even so the taiyoukai thought, 'Wait! Why I am looking at her lips? This is my half-breed brother's wench!' It was these thoughts that caused him to yank his gaze back up to her eyes again.

"Y-yeah." She whispered, her mind screaming at her to wrench herself away from his grasp, but she just couldn't, so she remained still.

"Good." He said, and let go, "Well I will see you tomorrow." He spoke after he had let his hand drop, then he turned and steered her out the door, shutting it before she could have even begun to think of a reply.

Kagome sighed when she was shoved out of the room, used to being kept out of the loop on others thoughts. Turning, she quickly retreated from the door, receiving weird looks from the servants she passed.

The young miko hurried down to her room, hoping to avoid the attention of specific servant. she could deal with the constant lingering glares of the youkai that lived here, but the always approving gaze of Thane always left her with the chills and feeling a tad violated, and the worst part was that he didn't even try to hide it!

She was just opening the door to her room when the guy himself came around the corner.

"Oh! Hey Kagome!" He called out, walking up to her quickly. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome offered a smile, "Hello Thane... And I am feeling much better, Thank you." She responded kindly.

"That is really good." He said, a big grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah, but I just want to go to bed." She said stepping inside her bedroom, "Good night." She said, closing the door quietly.

"Oh ok." He said, and turned, continuing down the hall, a thin smirk stretched across his face.

Inside her room, Kagome flopped on her bed, sighing heavily. She did not want to be rude, but Thane was seriously beginning to bother her a lot. He was nice guy, so she was afraid of what the taiyoukai would do if she complained.

Gulping at the thought of the all to serious demon, she got up, changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed next to Shippo, curling around him protectively.

* * *

><p>Some where deep within the forest, Naraku stood, hidden in his white baboon fur.<p>

"Are you getting anywhere?" His deep, creepy voice rang out in the silent atmosphere.

"No sir, I'm afraid I am not." Replied another man standing across from the hanyou.

"Keep trying my loyal servant." And with that the dreaded half-breed melted into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Chapter 8. Hopefully you liked it. Sorry that it is a bit short. Well Review! ^.^ I'll have Chapter 9 up as soon as Possible!<strong>


End file.
